


Big Brother Mode: Activated

by ThirthFloor



Series: FE3H Siblings Week 2020!! [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Claude's Real Name is Khalid, F/M, Holst Goneril is amazing, Holst is Protective Big Brother, Modern AU, Siblings Week 2020, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirthFloor/pseuds/ThirthFloor
Summary: Day 2 of FE3H Siblings Week, 2020!! Modern AU!!Hilda has started dating known skater-boy Khalid, and Holst makes sure to don the role of Protective Big Brother when Khalid is brought over for dinner.
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril & Holst Goneril, Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan
Series: FE3H Siblings Week 2020!! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726666
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: FE3H Siblings Week





	Big Brother Mode: Activated

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of ongoing FE3H Siblings Week!!! This follows the Modern AU Prompt!!!  
> Catch me on Twitter @thirthfloor, and catch the week @Fe3hSiblings!!

“Holst, don’t scare him too much, okay?” Hilda put her hands on her hips defiantly, glaring down her older brother as they stood in the kitchen. Hilda made sure to block the way to the fridge, so that Holst could not get the green beans without her permission.

Holst tsked as he spun on his socked-heel on the kitchen hardwood, setting a pan on the stove and looking over at her. His pale pink hair fell forward into his eyes as he smiled lazily, innocently. “Hilda, dearest sister, as your older brother it is my  _ duty _ to put the fear of the Goddess into any boy who comes near you.”

“Well, joke’s on you, because he doesn’t believe in the Goddess!” Hilda rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him, then relaxed her arms to step forward and wrap him in a hug. “Look, Holsty, you’re  _ such _ a great big brother. I know you’re just looking out for me. But I really like this particular boy, okay? Can’t have my two favourite guys fighting all the time…”

“Aw, I’m one of your favourites?” Grinning, her brother hugged her back, keeping her trapped against him as he spun them around. He wiggled out of the embrace to swiftly dive into the fridge and rescue the package of green beans just as Hilda lunged at him. Holst held the beans high and cackled triumphantly. “I’m your favourite, and you can’t stop me, little sister!”

Hilda whined, “Holst, I’m just asking for one thing! Come on, just this  _ one _ thing! Be nice to Khalid!” She pouted cutely, twisting her long hair between her fingertips. “Pleeeease?”

His resolve couldn’t take it. That impulse called the Doting Older Brother took over, and Holst fought it as he could. He stared her down. 

He just wanted Hilda to be happy, always, and if this boy made her happy, then shouldn’t that be fine? But this boy also better damn well want to make her happy too, or he’d have the eldest Goneril on his ass to deal with. 

Eyes softening, Holst asked tentatively. “Please with a cherry on top?”

“Of course! Cherry and sugar and whipped cream and all the sweets you want!” Hilda grinned, giggling, and threw her arms around his neck for another hug. “You’re the best, Holst! Khalid is going to love you just as much as I do!”

A knot in Holst’s chest loosened as he smiled fondly, hugging her back. She was stronger than she looked, and their embrace was tight. “I’m sure he’s a great guy. But I’m still your big brother, and I’m going to make sure he understands what’s coming if he hurts you, okay?”

“You’re too sweet, Holsty.” Hilda poked his cheek as he set her down safely, and Holst grinned back. “Now, get cooking, Master Chef! He’ll be here before you know it…”

~

“Khalid, your palm is sweaty!” Hilda whispered to her boyfriend as she began to lead him towards the dining room.

“I’m sorry, I just - I’m nervous, okay? Lorenz psyched me up on the way over, he said that Holst was the president of NHS and captain of the soccer team and was like one of the most popular guys ever when he went to our school…” Khalid ran his free hand through his hair and sighed, stressed. “I’m not intimidated by him or anything, I just got psyched out. I swear.”

Hilda snorted when she laughed, and it was adorable. “Holst was a doofus with his own friend group in school, people just knew of him. He wasn’t popular.”

“He has a  _ legacy _ , Hilda!”

“For being a himbo, yeah! People remember the hot guy, so what?”

“I’m scared.”

“Don’t be, he’s nice. He’ll love you.”

“Hey.” Holst’s voice interjected, and there he stood, apron still on and in the entryway to the dining area. His face was unreadable, and he glared pointedly at their clasped hands. “You touchin’ my sister?”

Khalid squeaked and pulled his hand back, running another hand through his hair and straightening up, squaring his shoulders. When he spoke, his voice was almost comically deeper than normal. “Um - yeah - I mean, yes sir I was. She’s my girlfriend, afterall.”

“I’ll be the judge of that by the end of the night.” Holst walked forward, pink hair fluffing over to fall in his eyes, and he tilted his head as he stared at the high schooler in front of him. “I gotta make sure she’s not dating an asshole, you know?”

Khalid gulped and clasped his hands in front of him, thoroughly intimidated. “I promise I will never ever do anything to hurt her, if that’s where this conversation is going. Which I think it is. I swear I’ll take care of her and buy her everything she wants.”

At this last comment, Holst’s facade dropped. He gasped and laughed, clapping Khalid on the back, who once again let out a startled squeak. “Don’t speak too soon on that, buddy! She’s expensive. But I respect the devotion. I’m Holst, nice to meet you.” He held his hand out.

“U-um… yeah. Khalid.” He shook the brother’s hand, still dazed from the roller coaster of emotions he was put through. 

Hilda quickly came to his side and hugged Khalid’s arm, scolding her brother with a grin. “Holst, I told you not to scare him! But thank you for being protective, you dork.” She rose on her tiptoes to kiss Khalid’s cheek in reassurance. “Holsty made dinner, come on! He’s a great cook…”

“Another challenge for you, Khalid. Can you cook for her?”

“Holst!”

“I’m just asking, Hilda! He has to provide for you!”

~

“Um…”

“Got a problem, Khalid?”

“N-No…”

Holst sat between them on the couch, one arm around each of their shoulders. Hilda had no problem snuggling against him, albeit with a small pout, but Khalid sat stiffly. He felt as though he was being tested again, and couldn’t help but acknowledge the perfectly toned muscles of Holst’s arms and sides.

Hilda lightly punched her brother in the side. “Shut up, I’m trying to watch the movie! Why do you have to interrogate him?”

“Hilda, it’s my job. And it’s not an interrogation, just a reminder.” Holst looked back to Khalid. “I’ll shut up for the movie’s sake, but just before she hits me again, let me remind you. If you hurt her, or her feelings, or do anything she doesn’t like, I will destroy your bloodline. All of it. You got that, kid?”

“I already have sworn three times tonight that I won’t do anything to her, why would I  _ want _ to hurt her?” Khalid’s eyes were pleading as they flicked between the matching pink gazes of the Goneril siblings. “I promise, I’ll do everything I can to make her as happy and safe as possible.”

“That’s all I wanted to hear. And remember to use protection, always, okay? Can’t have any baby Khalids just yet.” Holst laughed loudly and ruffled their hair as they shouted back in protest.

“Holst, you’re embarrassing me!! Oh my Goddess, just shut up and watch the movie!!” Hilda attacked him with a barrage of side punches before thwacking him hard with a pillow. Holst laughed through the slight pain. She was strong afterall.

“That’s what big brothers are for!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Leave a comment if you enjoy, I respond to all!  
> This was fun for today, and we love Holst, don't we!!  
> Stay safe, wash your hands, stay clean y'all!! <3
> 
> Tumblr @aegir-emblem ; Twitter @thirthfloor


End file.
